


Jack's Den

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lion Jack, M/M, Prompt Trade, RT Hybrids, Ram Geoff, Small Drinking, implied AHOT6, just pure fluff, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up alone, but it isn't necessarily a bad thing. Once he finds out that Geoff and him are all alone, he can't help but feel like the "good old days".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This was a trade with the absolutely _wonderful_ wonderfulmika~ and his awesome lover [Mo~](http://mosteamybeats.tumblr.com/) who was the one who actually requested this in the first place.
> 
> The request consisted of Jackoff, Hybrids, and fluff. So here you go! I hope you like it because YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF IT <33
> 
> [Mika's part of the trade~](http://wonderfulmika.tumblr.com/post/96771861358/something-ive-been-working-on-for-the-past-couple)

There were tiny little chirping sounds of birds that were heard from the lion hybrid; of course, being a natural predator, he would hear little birds. With a great yawn, he turned to his side, beginning to plop his arm over what _would_  be Ryan  _if_  the steer hybrid was even there. The lion inhaled a small, abrupt gasp as he opened his eyes. All of the sheets that were suppose to be covering him along with his other boyfriends were now carelessly and messily strown everywhere.

 

"Ryan?" Jack called out. "Geoff--Michael? Ray? Gavinnn..." the lion's ears twitched; subconsciously trying to find any sort of recognizable sound that one of his boyfriends would make. Ranging from Ryan's chuckle, Geoff's ridiculous laugh--a clanking of a bottle, Gavin's squawking along with his wings fluttering, Michael's purr--or at  _least_  a faint curse word, or Ray's little  _thumpthumpthump_  sound that would be made with the little rabbit's foot, not one of those was heard through the sensitive ears of the lion hybrid.

 

There wasn't an answer. The lazy morning mood that began with the small chirping of the birds was now dampened down to a lonely, dreary one.

 

 _Why did they leave?_  the lion couldn't help but ask himself. There was a little whine that left his throat as he got up from the bed, determine to immediately find out why his boyfriends went M.I.A. As he left the bedroom, there was a little flicker of hope--not really a flicker, but more of a sound. There was some slight, incoherent garble of the television that played in the next room and Jack finally found a reason to smile this morning.

 

"Guys?" he asked as he took a large hand and pushed open the door that led to the den.  _Jack's Den_  is what the boyfriends determined the name would be; after all, Jack  _is_  a lion and so just the little play on words were the little inside joke of the group. The room was dim; the only light that shone through the little darkness of the room was the T.V that was playing. Jack  _insisted_  that  _Jack's Den_  would get a window put in, but of course the Lads disagreed otherwise. They liked the dark--spending long, dark nights of gaming. Michael insists that he helps his senses; it was almost like hunting for little bits of prey and also helped him be more playful. Gavin just liked it because Michael did. Ray didn't really care about anything--as long as he got to play.

 

As the lion went into the room, he turned his head to immediately large, curving horns blocking most of the view of the television and Jack's small smile  _finally_  turned into a sharp tooth grin, a fang sticking out and poking his bottom lip.

 

"Geoff," the lion purred. He saw Geoff jump up a little, obviously startled by the sudden drone of the lion and Jack couldn't help but laugh. Quite literally, being on the top of the food chain when it came to the six of him, all of them--with the  _some_  exception of Michael who is a cat, himself--would jump whenever they heard Jack's voice. It was just a subconscious instinct to jump--being that they are prey compared to the "ferocious lion" that Jack was. However, they would draw back to normal after realizing  _oh yeah, Jack is my boyfriend. He may be a big lion, but he's my boyfriend._ Ray was the worst at it and if it weren't so funny to scare the bunny with just a single "hello", Jack would actually feel bad--and he does. Sometimes.

 

"Hey, babe," Geoff sighed sleepily, exhaling some of the adrenaline that just shot through his body. "Jesus Christ--wear a bell. You're gonna give me a heart attack one day and I won't be able to help it."

 

"So sorry," Jack cooed, drawing closer to the ram. "Where are all the boys at?"

 

"I need a day off, dude," Geoff groaned, patting a place next to himself on the couch. "You know how the Lads are-- _Jesus_ , they're too much at times. Thank  _God_  Ryan actually offered to take them somewhere and spend time with them."

 

"Ah, so basically he's just babysitting for us, huh?" Jack laughed, plopping on the couch. The weight of the lion hybrid's body make the furniture groan, but nothing too terrible. Geoff shot the lion a look before smiling.

 

"Yeah, guess so. Glad of it, too. Wanna get some breakfast?"

 

"Aw, well you said so yourself, you 'need a day off, dude'," Jack laughed, beginning to lean over to snuggle up against the ram. Geoff just sighed happily before Jack continued, "why don't I make us some pancakes?"

 

"That would be  _fucking_  awesome," Geoff smiled. "You sure? I don't want to be a bother..."

 

"It's no bother, Geoff," Jack insisted, taking his hands and beginning to curl their fingers together. He purred when he felt the ram shudder beneath him--almost like a predatory instinct: prey  shuddering beneath a predator, but thank goodness it wasn't like that. It was love: pure unadulterated love that fell beneath the six--no matter what they were or what the biological hierarchy tells them. They were together. "Would you like a nice shot of Pina Colada?"  the lion's voice fell into a whisper. "I snuck a bottle of Gin in without Ray knowing."

 

The ram laughed. "Jesus, I haven't drank for so long because of him. I love the kid, but  _Jesus_ , that would be delightful right now. Now I won't have to hear the bunny's nagging."

 

"Aw, Geoff, come on; he's only looking out for your health," Jack smiled, beginning to get up from the couch.

 

"Can you add some of the gin to the pancake mix? I fucking love it when you use to do that," Geoff said happily, beginning to get up as well. Jack smiled, nodding.

 

"What, you mean when it was just us?" the lion laughed as they both began to walk into the kitchen.

 

"That was such a time, wasn't it? I feel so old."

 

"You are old," Jack playfully teased, immediately stopping in his tracks to wrap large, loving arms around the ram. "But I still love you."

 

"Augh, fuck you," Geoff laughed, also placing his hands around the lion's waist. Jack felt a nice place to rest his hand between the crook of Geoff's neck and the lion breathed in deeply. Geoff  _had_  to shudder at that, a small whimper instinctually leaving his lips.

 

"It's okay," Jack cooed. "Don't be afraid."

 

"Fuck, you sound like when we first met each other. I was fucking so scared of you--not gonna even lie."

 

"You're still scared of me," Jack laughed. "After 3 years, too."

 

"I'm not 'scared' anymore. I just can't control what the ram part of me tells me. Come on; I'm starved. Are we going to make those pancakes or not?"

  
  


~

  
  


"I'll never get over your horns," Jack cooed, admiring the size of the curving horns of the ram. Geoff couldn't help but blush,  _damn_  flattery instincts of such small compliments. The ram absolutely  _loved_  his horns, however. He was proud of them--the close second being the wonderful tattoos that inked all over his arms. His horns were thick and practically curled against themselves.

 

"Oh, stop it; you know Ryan's are better," Geoff did that  _purposefully_  just to get a reaction out of the lion Gent.

 

"Hmmm, his are impressive, as well, but your's are absolutely lovely. They've grown so big over our time being with each other."

 

"Only because of the little tussles that Ryan and I have," Geoff replied as he took a bite out of his pancake, immediately smiling at the taste. "Augh, Jack; I'll never get over this pancakes; I'll tell you what."

 

"I'm glad you like them," the lion paused, biting his lip  _just_  a little as he stared at the ram hybrid. "Geoff, I've been thinking for a bit now and..." the lion paused, reaching over the table to grab a hold of the ram's free hand that was not feeding his mouth a forkful of pancake. "I think this is wonderful. A-as much as I love the other four, we have not had some quality alone time together...just you and me. I think this is absolutely great."

 

Geoff couldn't help but smile. "I think so too, babe. It's nice just to be with you...the true O.G's huh?"

 

Jack smiled, tracing his thumb over the bigger part of the ram's hand. "I remember when people thought we couldn't do it."

 

"What, you mean the whole 'lion and ram falling in love' thing? Fuck 'em," Geoff smirked. "We're doing just fine. We even have a little kitten, birdy, bunny,  _and_  a cow. We're doing just fine."

 

Jack couldn't help but smile; there was happiness in the memories that began to back into his mind. He remembers when only him and Geoff were together for a year and a half. Then suddenly, Jack walked in to find Geoff and Michael cuddling, exchanging small little pecks around each other's necks. It was due to the fact that Michael was in heat and needed just _something_  for the moment. Jack remembers not being angry, actually--he was welcoming it. That's when Michael came in and soon, everyone followed there afterwards.

 

They were happy despite who their animal sides felt about each other-- _they_  loved each other.

 

“What would you like to do today, babe?” Geoff asked, taking a little sip of his coffee. Jack hummed, twirling his fork around before a smile came on his face.

 

“You know, it’s been a while since we’ve just...taken some time to just hug and kiss each other on the couch.”

 

“Ah, I remember when we would do that…” Geoff smiled, tightening his fingers around Jack’s hand. “Sounds like a fucking plan…”

  
  


~

  
  


Geoff absolutely loved Jack’s kisses. If he could describe the lion hybrid’s kisses with only one world, it would be  _full_. Full of warmth, heart, and most of all,  _love_. Jack’s lips would perfectly slot against the ram hybrid’s, practically encasing them in such warmth. Geoff would find himself moaning and groaning soft noises of appreciation and pure happiness as he grabbed a hold of the lion’s hands and held them tightly.

 

There was a deep rumbling in the back of Jack’s voice; his purr was like a low bass that radiated with happiness and content as he pulled his hands away from the ram’s just to wrap his arms around the latter that he was kissing. Geoff finally pulled away, moaning softly as he practically shifted his weight in the lap of the lion. The couch creaked from the sudden shift of the weight, but nothing too unsettling to disturb the two.

 

“Jesus, Jack,” Geoff smiled, curling his fingers into the thick hair and practical mane of Jack’s deep red, thick hair. “God, I’ve forgotten how amazing this was…”

 

“Me too…” Jack replied with a content purr. Mornings like these were the ones that truly made Jack happy; the only thing that could make this better if the rest of the guys were here, however, Jack was loving the fact that he getting to spend some time with the ram Gent. The lion closed the gap again, just a small kiss before pulling away.

 

Geoff replied with a slight whine, taking his fingers and beginning to tug on the lion’s ears in order for Jack to lean in again. Jack gave a low whine, but obeyed as he leaned in again, meeting his lips against the ram’s and Geoff cooed happily.

 

“You always get what you want, don’t you?” Jack chuckled as the kiss separated again.

 

“I do,” Geoff answered. “Especially on my ‘days off’.”

 

There was a low drone that Jack made as he opened his mouth wide to let out a yawn. “You know...I’m pretty beat.”

 

“Aw, what? Come on, old man; naps are for the weak and elderly,” the ram hybrid argued, tightening his fingers around Jack’s ears before pulling on them; not rough, but it was tender. Jack made two swipes of his tail before chuckling, taking his hands and pulling Geoff’s hands off of his ears.

 

“If I am correct, I thought  _you_  were the old man here.”

 

“Fuck you,” Geoff smiled, actually trying to hold back a yawn, himself. “Jesus, I told you to  _lightly mix_  the gin in the pancakes; not fucking drug them.”

 

“I didn’t drug them; today’s just a lazy day,” the lion hybrid placed his hands on the waist of the ram’s before dipping their faces together for a small kiss immediately followed by nuzzling as they swiped their noses against each other.

 

There  was a mutual yawn between them and Geoff found himself laying his head against Jack’s chest, careful of his horns and where he rested them. The lion hybrid made one swipe of his tail…two swipes...until he finally yawned again, tightening the warm grip of his arms around Geoff’s.

 

“Goodnight, old man.”

 

“Love you, asshole.”

  
There was a warmth that settled over then in  _Jack’s Den_  and it was perfectly dim and cozy; perhaps the Lads were right,  _Jack’s Den_  doesn’t need a window after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am taking **trades** ; please go to my [tumblr](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/) to find out more if you're interested.


End file.
